HOTD: the other survivors
by Kami-nii-Sama
Summary: what if another group of survivors from another school also get to survive they way out of school and now search a way of salvation? lead by Roberto del Arcangel Salvador, is now trying to find their way to salvation.
1. OC's wanted!

HOTD: the other survivors

Hello everybody! My name is Kami-Nii-Sama and I'm presenting yet another HOTD fanfic! But I need characters and since I just couldn't think of any other than mine I'm asking you to please upload your original characters! So here's how it works. (Note: NO superpowers, NO unbelievable past)

Name:-name of your character

Nickname :-how is he called by his friends, enemies, family?

Age :-how old is he/she?(no older than 19 will be accepted!)

Gender :- male or female?

Personality: how is he of a person?

Nationality :-where are they from?(can be outside of japan)

Family :- does he/she has siblings? And if they do how is their condition? (dead or Alive)

Background:- his/her past and moments before Z-day

Description :- how your character looks like?

Hair :- it can have crazy forms or colors

Eyes:-it can be any eye color

Height :- how tall is he/she?

Clothing :-What do they use for clothing?

Markings/Tattoos/Piercings :-any mark on the characters body

Weapons :- what is he's/her inventory on weapons?

Main:-most frequent used weapon

Secondary:-emergency weapon

Strengths :-what are his/her best factors?

Weaknesses :-what makes him/her worse?

Fears :-what he/her fears?

Likes :-what he/she likes?

Dislikes :-what he/she don't like

Sexuality :-is he/she straight or homosexual?

What kind would they be paired with :-what do they search on a girl/boy?

Misc.:-any other thing to tell about your character?

Relationship with my character:- does your character has a crush on mine?, is my best friend?, my lover?, my brother/sister in arms, my sibling ?,classmate? ETC.

Position in group: - what does he do to help in the group?

…

Name: Roberto del Arcángel Salvador

Nickname: Angel

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Personality: a natural leader he has a strong will even when he is in the constant doubt of why to live on he is in a constant fight for commit suicide or continue living even before Z-day but is not going to let anybody else feel his pain, he's overprotective with his sister and would give his right hand for his friends

Nationality: America

Family: Orphan with his 5 year old sister Ana (Alive) they lived with their aunt Maria (Dead)

Background: after seeing his parent murder after returning from the NAVI he was the only one that could teach his sister how to live her life he moved to japan with his uncle but he was a father to his sister he is now trying to escape with his friends and sister to the NAVI refuge in one of Hawaii islands were they could live without any trace of Them

Description: he's a tall skinny guy with square glasses even though he uses different color contact lenses with 2 different colors the right one ocean blue and the left one blood red both with the pupil like a snake

Hair: black with blue on the left side

Eyes: brown with 2 different color contact lenses

Height:1.89

Clothing: leather black jacket with wings on the back part(that's why people call him Angel) he never takes it off it has pockets inside were he holds something precious in them, black jeans, fingerless gloves with lightning in them, and a set of running shoes white

Markings/Tattoos/Piercings: some cuts bellow the waist he says it was an accident

Weapons : 2 butterfly knives, 2 desert eagles he got on the NAVI and his katana with the engravation Alice in it

Main: Dual desert eagles

Secondary: Katana

Strengths: he is always concerned for others and is always there for the people that needs him he is excellent with children and is never going to let a friend die

Weaknesses: his constant question of why to keep living is always getting in the way of his thinks and since the Z-day began he has nightmares every time he closes his eyes

Fears: seeing his sister and friends die or in pain, returning to the NAVI

Likes: Spiders, the dark, high places, open places, being with his friends and sister, guns, storms, rain, people that are nice to his sister, fighting and knives

Dislikes: pain, suffering, Blood, people that tries to hurt his sister or friends, being alone, war and torment

Sexuality: Straight

what kind would they be paired with: any girl that can helps him get the pain away and can make his sister happy, that will be there for him when he needs her and is always a helping hand and a happy person with a smile always in her face always positive

Misc.: he knows all the techniques to kill a man with his own hands after his training on the NAVI and is capable to think even when adrenaline goes through his body

Position in group:: Leader


	2. OC's lists

HOTD the other survivors OC LIST

Hello again everyone! Its been a while since I posted something, something's are keep getting in my time to write next week are my final test and last week I had my May tests (I hate my school! Test one week after tests REALLY?) and also my ideas haven't been really good but I think I'm all set and good to go I think ill be able to do 2 more stories while I write this one but for now let me tell you who got in the story as an OC!

…

Aria Lambert (MikiMoke)

Kei Kamisaki (xEvoEllyxXD)

Arashi Katsuragi (Gravenimage)

Kadera Shaw (xxRockNationLuvver316xx)

Katherine Valentine (LexxieLuvsU)

Paburo Gosuto (Bleach Reader)

Freddy Cuellar (LotsOf1magination)

Tyler Knepper (tk55)

Stella Pelletier (Zororenjilover)

Junice Jenkowskie (tk55)

Karuka Kiyami (XDreamKiller)

Masashi Yukari (VegenfulBiscuit)

Altus Machado (Bronyhood of steel)

Fumika Utada (Stupidcrazyfantasticme XD)

…

I want to thank everyone that send OC's and hope you keep reading!^^


	3. Chapter 1: Start of the Dead Race

Hello everybody! Sorry for the long wait but I'm almost done from test and will start with my summer vacations! ^^ I still have to work in the characters development but I think this will be a fun project to work with and I'm excited to see how it ends! Now before I start I will like to see what you got in mind for the story send me a review with what you think should be the plots of this story! (im not telling you to make an end for me! I just want to know what do you think will happen in the future and what would you like to see) The pairings will only be discussed with the creators of the OC's. Anyway… Back to the Story!

…

Time 5:00 am

An alarm starts buzzing moving the figure that is seen under the sheets of the bed and as he gets up we see one of the heroes of this story, his name, Roberto del Arcángel Salvador named by his friends Angel, he is one of the tallest students of the school with 1.89 his haired black and has on the sides blue dye, in his right eye he has an ocean blue contact lens the makes his eye look like a thunder while on the left side its color is blood red making his eye to look like one of a snake, he has square "BURBERRY" glasses, the typical 18 year old guy if you see him for the first time but when you get to know him you get aware that he is far from normal, his parents were murder in front of him when he was 14 and his sister 2 and never say who was the killer, when he was 15 he join the NAVI even thought he was a minor cause his dad used to be general, he was trained as any other soldier he knows everything about guns and fight strategies but he got out when his sister turned 4 now she forbids him to leave her side, he has 2 part time jobs to keep the studies of both his sister and him, his sister is named Ana Maria Salvador she doesn't remember much about her parents cause for her the only family she has get to know is her brother, her aunt and her grandparents, since her brother return she never let go of his side and follows every order he says except of course getting up in the mornings without a struggle and today was not the exception.

-Ana get up its already 5:00 am!- Roberto says in a loving tone to his little sister that just turns and keeps not listening to him –Its to early NIi-san!- she says mad – I want to sleep some more! – Oh come on Ana I woke up even early on the NAVI!- they discussed till it was 6, since Roberto return from the NAVI he and her sister moved from the USA to japan with their Aunt and Uncle but after a year his uncle left them without a trace and Roberto have to hold 2 woman in his life.

-ok… got her lunch, her homework is done, she has the emergency cellphone… Ok Ana! Are you ready to go to school?- he yelled from the kitchen down stairs still getting ready putting his favorite jacket on a leather black jacket with white angel wings that covers the whole back part, on school he was never seen on without it, -yes Nii-san! Bye Aunt Maria!- she yelled happily as she walk down the stairs, as usual she didn't respond, since some days their aunt just stop answering their calls or even go to breakfast but they thought that she just wake later, her door was locked from the inside and the key to her room was nowhere to be found,

Roberto and Ana walk through the door of their house and start walking to school just to be meet by a certain neighbor girl

-Hi Angel! Hi Ana!-greeted the 14 year old Katherine Valentine, she moved two months ago after their family suffered a terrible car accident where she loose her father and brother, she see's Angel and Ana like her family and they see her like that as well she baby sits Ana every night when Angel goes to one of his part time jobs he supports her in anyway possible.

-Ohayo Kit-chan!- Ana yell happily as she run to hug her neighbor and babysitter –Hey scout- angel also greeted their neighbor and friend

–what's up?- Katherine asked while returning the hug to Ana –the usual Ana giving me a hard time waking her up again- says angel in a joking tone – Nii-sama wakes me too early! - - no excuses Ana!- -alright guys lets get going before we are late ok?- Katherine or as she prefers Kit or Scout stop the daily fight of the brothers without getting in again. Just before they heard a scream and saw a figure running in the distance towards them

-Get back here You perverted scum!- yelled a teenage girl –m tired of this Arashi! This is the last time you took a photo of Junice!- yelled a teenage boy with the girl, those two actually were more of Angel's friends as well as the guy running full speed away from them to try to hide under Angels jacket, their names are Junice Jenkowskie, Tyler Knepper, and lastly Arashi Katsuragi

Junice and Tyler were known to be a couple they have always been together even thought some girls found Tyler attractive is clear that he was Junice property, Tyler and Junice are really close (and I mean REALLY close) to the point that some times they just spend the day talking about their future together they even made Angel write stories about their future marriage and children and spend weekends reading them they know Angel since they were kids

The guy hiding under Angels jacket was no other than the schools girls number 1 enemy and the perverts hero Arashi Katsuragi, on school he was known as Arashi-peeper cause as just said he is a total pervert if you put a skirt to a pencil you would have to hide it from him, he knows every inch of the school and every possible hide out for him to take pictures of the girls, Angel and Arashi have being friends since one day both of them got detention for different reasons Arashi for peeping and Angel for fighting some jackass that insult his sister, they started talking and become good friends, but that would not save Arashi from Tyler and Junice

-What's going on?- Angel ask as Tyler and Junice chased after Arashi –He's done it again Angel!- screamed Junice –I told him what would happen if he even dared to have a camera close to Junice!- scream Tyler grabbing Arashi's collar - hey you cant hate a man for following his own desires!- Arashi say while holding his "Pervert cam" – oh great not again- say Angel in an annoyed tone as he grab Arashis camera –what did you did now Arashi- Angel start searching throught the photos just to get a nosebleed and faint thanks to al the pictures of Junice's underwear

Ana didn't hold her scream by seeing her brother faint –Nii-san!- it was followed by the rest of his friends –Angel wake up!-

As they forgot everything they were doing to focus their attention to a fainted friend, three other people run to make assistance –god dammit what did you did to him!- yelled an orange haired girl named Aria Lambert -Is he going to be ok? We have to take him to a doctor!- yelled a midnight blue haired girl named Kadera Shaw –lets take him to the school nursery!- said the last one of them Paburo Gosuto, the three of them had their own story with angel: He was Aria's first friend when she moved to japan, he knows every thing about Kadera and her past, and he save Paburo from being run over by a car, all of those experiences make them great friends of Roberto and the only problem they were facing was their fainted friend.

_**Roberto's/Angel POV:  
**_

_What the hell just happen? The lasting I remember was looking at Arashi's camera and… oh I remember now… Arashi being Arashi I guess since I know him I have the fear of dying from anemia one of this days hes got more hentai in his computer than any other human being, I guess that's why people call him the king of perverts…I hope Ana isn't scared because I pass out she is the only thing I have left… but if she is with our friends I know she is ok… I think I heard the voices of Aria, Kadera, and Paburo… _-R-Roberto-san…- _w-who is calling me? _–Roberto-san please wake up- _alright guess I have to get up._

I opened my eyes to see that I was in the floor of a ruined infirmary with a girl siting beside me -Fumike?- Fumike Utada was the girls names,her hair color was redish brown and her eyes light brown, she is always so nice to everyone around her but as well as shy for some reason she is especially nice to me I don't know why (**she has a huge crush on you!**) –Roberto-san… im glad you are alright…- she was shaking and tears were running down her face –Fumi, what's going on? What's happening? Where is every one?- Angel see in Fumikes hands a knife it was cover in blood –Fumi… what happen?- she started crying and hug Angel with all her strength – I-I was in the library studying and then I saw them..- -Them? Fumi what are you talking about?- -walking corpses Roberto-san w-we got to get out of here!- the door open and all my friends got in plus 2 guests –Angel!- They all yelled after seeing I was fine and then I see the familiar face of the guest –hey Freddie- I say, the guests were named Freddy Cuellar and Stella Pelletier both fellow class mates of mine he is also from America but I don't know much about Them but I get a felling that I could trust them –hey- he said –are you ok?- I stand up and look at my surroundings but that was when my phone started to sound I saw the caller ID and was perplex for a moment when I saw who was I answered and I say –Un-Uncle Leon? (**Surprise! Crossover With RE!) **what do you want?-

-hey Roberto its been a long time – -been a long time?... you don't call us or even a text in 3 years and all you said is been a fucking long time?- it was clear that I was pissed the hell off –_I know im sorry… but now its not the time to argue that listen something is wrong you have to get out of the city its not safe we already pick up Ana but you will be a harder pick up I already talk to your friends and know what to do go to your house We left some weapons there for you to find get them and find any other survivor you can and meet us in the northern beach… if something comes up you will have to execute plan of evacuation: #507AFB9012- _I was shocked of what I was hearing but after hearing that Ana was ok I just have one more question after I see that my friends all have its own weapons and were ready to go into action, I smirked and say –Lets Rock-

_**End of Chapter 1**_

**So what do you think? (to the OC's missing in this chapter don't worry you will appear on the second) please all the OC owners send me a message to tell me what do you think and if the characters need changes hope you like it!**

**Sincerely yours: **

_**Kami-Nii-Sama**_


End file.
